


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Doctor Jinhwan, Doctor/Patient, Dramedy, Fluff and Angst, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Romantic Comedy, Temporary Amnesia, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	Untitled

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

_His ears are ringing._

_He opens his eyes but he doesn't see anything thing in front of him but neverending darkness._

_Where am I?He wonders.Am I dead?Is this what it looks like when you die?_

_Suddenly the ringing starts to fade and it's replaced by a distant yet gentle voice._


End file.
